A Halloween Masquerade: Phoenix Wright Style
by Evangeline A.K. Nightingale
Summary: Miles Edgeworth has been forced to attend the annual Halloween Masquerade the Police Force is holding. What happens when he meets this beautiful, yet familiar stranger? How does he even know her? EdgeworthXReader OneShot


_**This would probably be my first ever fanfiction that I posted here and it just so happens to be about Miles Edgeworth from Phoenix Wright *3* Anyways, the title is pretty self explanatory. So what happens if you have Edgeworth + A Masquerade + An unknown, and yet familliar stranger = I'll let you be the judge of that. For the most part, it started out as a 3rd person view, but I changed it to Edgeworth's point of view 3; (I'm looking forward to how you guys thought that turned out to be) And it was supposed to be changed back to 3rd person view, but I guess I was having too much fun with Edgeworth's POV X3; Anyways, sorreh for that... But enough of me rambling, go on and enjoy...**_

* * *

The room was buzzing with all the chatter. People clad in an assortment of attires. There were super hero posers, the usual garments of witches and fairy princesses. Oh, and yes, some even having the audacity to attempt something out of the blue. _Original._

Yes. I was discussing the annual Halloween Masquerade Shindig (As they had entitled it), the Police Force held for a little fun and frolic for their diligent staff members.

_And _it just so happened to be costume only. Naturally, Miles Edgeworth would have skipped such functions as they never really suited him. But unfortunately for him, two mischievous, little devils had something entirely different stored for him.

And those two individuals being, well who besides, but: Maya Fey and Larry Butz.

They had both inconspicuously plotted this hoax in hopes for amusement. Dragging Edgeworth into it only added to the whole enjoyment. Since their typical target, that being Phoenix Wright, had gotten a bit too predictable and dull.

So now there stood the pink-favoring prosecutor, fully clad in _Zorro _attire, cape, mask, and all, fuming with such irritation that the smoke from his fury could nearly be seen hoisting up to the ceiling from his ears.

------------------------------------------  
_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I could not prevent the twitch in my legs from tapping in the frustration that was developing inside of me.

_How on Earth could I have possibly let them con me like that?_

True. I was miffed, or rather more possibly completely engulfed in my vexing for those two imps who had conspired against me for their mere delight in all of this.

_Come on, Mr. Edgeworth! We promise it'll be fun. _The female had encouraged in her happy-go-lucky voice.

_Yeah, Edgey! What Maya said. Besides you're always so cooked up in that small office of yours', you need to get out more and have some fun! _The lanky, blond had said, who was apparently supposed to be one of my childhood friends.

Truth be told, I don't exactly remember how we had become friends, or how we still remained as friends for that matter.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath.

There, trotting over to me were the same delinquents along with another two in tow.

Maya and Larry both waved at me in unison, with Wright smiling a sheepish grin with little Pearls, giggling uncontrollably, at his side.

"Hiya, Edgey! How's it going so far?" Larry asked patting my shoulders. I cringed at that.

"Don't worry Mr. Edgeworth! You look very…um" Maya trailed off trying to find the right word. "Oh yeah! _Suave_." She held up her pointer finger in the air as if sounding out _Eureka._

_Where'd she pick up that word from?_

Wright came over with that unsure smile.

"Uh… Hey, Edgeworth." He greeted. I figured he felt regretful for Maya and Larry pulling this on me.

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello, Mr. Ed-ji-werth! Are ya having fun?" Pearls smiled. She still couldn't pronounce my name correctly, but it was adorable, nonetheless, coming from her.

"So what say we go eat something?" Maya suggested, smiling that hunger smile. "I smelled hamburgers while coming here."

"As long as you don't gobble down all of them." Wright reminded. "There are other people here ya know."

"Nick! That's so unfair. This is a party with free food, it's everyone's right to eat as much as they want." Maya informed him. "And if they run out, they'll just have to get more." She grinned impishly.

Wright sighed in exasperation.

"Then, I want some… straw-verry ice cream." Pearl, upon thinking she had said the right word, started hopping up and down in merriment.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm waiting for my Anne!" Larry grinned and gave a thumbs up. "She's supposed to be my Juliet tonight!"

_Just how many Juliets does he have?_

While they were conversing animatedly, I took the time to survey what they had come in in.

Wright had decided to go casual, guised in a Sherlock Holmes costume. The funny hat and small cape, along with a checkered, blue pattern that I guessed he decided on.

Larry was… well Larry. Dressed in Romeo attire, if that's what you'd call it. With its' way too inflated sleeves, mixed-matched coloring, and those skin-tight leggings. _Ugh. _That gave me enough of a ghastly image to last at least two decades.

Maya… hmm, I wasn't so sure about her. It seemed like some sort of combination of the Steel Samurai, The Pink Samurai, and some others merged together.

_Clever. _I thought.

And lastly, Pearly. Well, for one thing she'd surely be the sanest out of them all now. Decent in light lavender faerie attire, plastic wings, and tiara, too.

"Ok, then it's settled. Hamburgers first, then dancing." Maya's final decision interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Okay, fine" Wright said, scratching the back of his neck. "So what about you, Edgeworth?"

_Hmm… I wasn't exactly certain of what I was going to do. These formalities were really not my thing.  
_"I'm not sure", I told them. "But go on, I'll meet you when I fancy."

They strode off. And I was left with my contemplating.

After a few more minutes of being the wall flower, I gaited towards the undersized bar the police chief had firmly demanded on.

"Champagne." I requested towards the bartender.

I curved around, my spine resting on the bar counter, and surveyed the crowd.

_Honestly, how could these people live knowing they look so… appalling and drab-looking._

I shook my head. I truly did not comprehend such social gatherings.

My eyes immediately stopped scanning, halting upon a sight.

There. Just four meters away, draped in timeless white, from the tip of her jeweled headband to the heel of her shoe. Feathery wings emanating from her back. Her ivory skin seemed to be glowing; her butterscotch eyes radiated a warm glow, her lustrous, chocolate brown tresses twisted up with locks of curls falling on her shoulders.

_Exquisite. _

And yet, somehow, she looked so familiar. Like I met her somewhere before. Although, I couldn't precisely tell from the downy, white mask she wore.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I really had no urge to turn around, but I did anyways.

"Your drink, sir." The bartender handed me the glass of red liquid.

I turned back around with my drink in hand only to discover.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" I whispered to myself so nobody else could eavesdrop and mark me as deranged for talking to myself.

I made my way to the crowd of people dancing (I'd say "frolicking about" is more proper). I turned to my right, Pearls was trying to urge Wright and Maya to dance with each other and not far from them, with the same apologetic look on his face that he got when ever he did something wrong, stood Larry discussing something with some blonde woman. I cocked an eyebrow at them and with a sigh strolled the other way.

_There really was no hope for him._ _Honestly, how hard could it be to be a gentleman? One of these days I should really give him some lessons on how to properly treat a woman. _

I reached the outside garden; a wispy breeze blew by me, making my cape flutter. I took this time to take off my mask, anymore of wearing that and I'd have a permanent red mark around my head from the elastic.

I started heading towards the pleasure garden just outside, when I noticed the very individual I was looking for (Well, I really just wanted to see her again).

_There she is._

I made my way towards her, stopping when I was only three feet away from her. Her back was facing me, and her head was inclined upward, with her hands folded in front of her.

_Was she making a wish, perhaps? _The idea made me smile.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" She jerked as if my voice startled her and turned around. And that same flurry of nostalgia struck me once more.

"Umm… Mr. Edgeworth. I didn't expect you to be here." A faint tinge of pink formed on her cheeks…

"Wait. How could you know me, though?" I abruptly asked. This is probably the reason why she seemed so familiar.

Her golden eyes grew wide and, after a while, she smiled. I think my heart skipped a beat seeing that and made me want to smile, too.

"You don't remember me?" She frowned, and a ping of guilt struck me. "I guess this dress does make me look a bit different, although I didn't expect it to make me look _that_ different." She directed her attention to her snow white gown.

I wanted to say that it made her look beautiful. Exquisite, even. But kept my mouth shut.

She looked up at me.

"Detective [your last name], Sir," She extended a hand. "I hope that jogged your memory."

And indeed it did. _That_ same Detective [Your last name]. The one that was mentored by Detective Gumshoe. The one that kept dropping things whenever I was near. Tripping while gazing my way, the one that couldn't even summarize a case for me without being flustered, and once even slipping hot tea on my lap.

My eyes grew the size of wheelbarrows at this realization.

"Seems like you remembered." She interrupted my thoughts and went to untie her mask.

"It really is you." I murmured. She grinned.

"But… why are you dressed that way?" [Your name] tensed at my question and a blush crawled up her cheeks. I couldn't help but notice; [your name] really did look beautiful, and even more blushing scarlet.

"Well, you see…" She started fidgeting with her gloved fingers.

_Why wouldn't she want to tell me? I'm sure it couldn't be that embarrassing._

I moved towards her until we were only less than a feet away.

[Your name] stiffened and slowly looked up, her butterscotch eyes twinkled and that same blush seemed to darken.

"Tell me." I pressed her.

"Well Maya and Larry sort of kind of dared me into this saying it was for something." [Your name] blurted out in one breath.

Somewhere in the back of my head a nerve ruptured. _Them, of course. _It seemed like those two were out to get me or something. My fury simmered and upon the realization that _all _of this was there doing, it boiled to eruption. They were going to pay, oh they were going to pay big time. They had better start digging their own graves (Somewhere not so far off, Larry and Maya cackle in delight~).

"Ugh, Mr. Edg-geworth…?" [Your name] squirmed in my death glare. "A-are you ok-kay?"

I composed myself. "I'm fine, just was thinking of something, that's all." How to shish kebab two little devil-ish imps, to be exact.

"Oh." She muttered and continued fidgeting with her fingers.

"So what were you wishing for?"

[Your name]'s eyes grew wide at my question.

"Y-you noticed that?"

I smirked down at her, which she returned with a blush of her own.

"It was really nothing," A smile played on her cherry lips. "Just wishing for something and all."

I raised an eyebrow at her response and smiled.

"I hope it comes true." She looked up and grinned.

"Thank you."

I extended my hand towards her wings and teasingly tugged on one of the feathers.

"Are you sure they aren't real." I asked with an amused smile on my face.

She beamed. "Nope. You can thank Maya for those; she's the one that came up with this costume, as a matter of fact."

_Hmm… Maybe I should thank Maya for that._

"I didn't kn--"

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth, [Your Name]! You guys gotta come inside, they brought out this _huge _cake!"

"Yeah, you guys can go smooch some other time!"

I twitched at the last line. Note to self: Execute Larry first.

[Your Name] looked behind me.

"It's Maya and Larry." She grinned; at least one of us was happy to see those imps.

"I guess it's about time we headed back." I replied, still quite miffed.

"We'll give you guys five more minutes to finish whatever you were doing, but hurry up!" Larry yelled over me.

Note to self, again: Behead Larry, first. _Then_, impale him.

I looked at the back door, at least they left. I looked at [Your name] to find that she was smiling up at me.

"Shall we go?" She nodded her head, still grinning.

"Is something the matter?" She shook her head.

"Not really, it's just that it's… really nice talking to you, Mr. Edgeworth. That's all."

I stared at her questioningly, and then smiled. Just as I was about to step forward something delicately soft brushed my cheek. I looked behind me to see that [Your name] was grinning mischievously at me.

"Just my small way of saying thanks." With that said, she ran off.

Leaving me gawking at the door, dazed and rendered speechless.

_Did s-she just k-kiss me?_

After a few more minutes of being bemused, I smiled. Maybe coming here wasn't so bad.

In fact, it was actually rather… nice.

I took one last glance at the full moon above me and made my way to the door, parting with the last remnants of my thoughts behind.

_Note to self: Don't kill Maya and Larry, instead thank them._

* * *

**Ok, that was pretty much it. How was it o.o;? Hope you guys enjoyed it, feel free to say anything about it (Suggestions, comments, flames). Since it is my first attempt at one, I'll appreciate any helpful reviews =3**

P.s. In the midst of writing this Edgeworth started talking in my head with this fancy British accent. It was so weird, except so hilarious XD; Uhh.. anyways, toodles~


End file.
